The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza
is the third episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on April 23, 1997. Its original American airdate was July 31, 2004. Summary The episode begins in Hell with Goku staring down Cell and Frieza. Frieza claims that Goku is now cute, but Goku is not worried because he is stronger than ever. The Hell guards decide to run because they are afraid of the battle. Frieza and Super Perfect Cell promise Goku that he will be leaving in pieces, but Goku is not impressed, so he powers up and actually shakes King Yemma's palace and makes Super Perfect Cell and Frieza briefly afraid, but they stop being afraid when they realize Goku can not fully control his strength. The fighting begins in Hell and on Earth. Majuub, Goten, and Trunks decide to fight the Saibamen, Gohan prepares to fight General Rilldo, and Vegeta fights Nappa. Down in Hell, Frieza and Super Perfect Cell begin using tricks from the Dragon Team, so Goku makes fun of them and uses Frieza's Death Saucer like a surfboard. He then gets some stalactites from Hell's walls and turns them into a shield of sort. He bats every attack they send at him away, or else he turns their own attacks against them. It appears that he kills both Frieza and Super Perfect Cell, but Super Perfect Cell regenerates and informs Goku that they are immortal in Hell. Back on Earth Vegeta points out that Nappa is not any smarter, and he defeats Nappa with one blow, but the two doctors arrive with their Hell Fighter 17 ready to fight. Vegeta realizes this Android is stronger, but he is not impressed. In another part of the city Trunks, Goten, and Majuub finish off the Saibamen, and General Rilldo manages to turn Gohan's right arm into metal, making it unusable. Down in Hell, Super Perfect Cell uses a Solar Flare to trap Goku, and then he sucks him up through his tail. Super Perfect Cell feels he is now invincible, but Goku surprises him by climbing right back out of his tail. Goku claims he had the better strategy, and that it is why he is winning, but Frieza comes up on the other side, and they use the Hell's Buster to trap Goku in a cage. Then they use the cage to push him to the torture area of Hell. The torture area is run by an old woman, and she makes Goku think she is a little kid until she shows him her face. She then tells Goku to use the spa and bath at his leisure. He accepts, but the spa turns into a boiling cauldron. Goku finds out he is on the torture tour. The first one is the boiling cauldron torture. Secondly, Goku must endure the tickle torture. Third, he must endure the scalding sauna torture, and it is guaranteed to make one sweat. Finally, Goku is given the Strangling ice torture. The ice strangles Goku's body and makes him immobile. Cell and Frieza come down and reveal that the ice will remain that way for 20 years. On Earth, Hell Fighter 17 contacts Android 17 and asks him why he has not come to merge yet. 17 then attacks people in the city. Android 18 confronts him, asking why he is killing everything all of the sudden. Instead of answering her, he invites her to join them and tries to hypnotize Android 18. As the episode ends we see Gohan having problems with General Rilldo, Vegeta's having problems with Android 17, and the rest of the Z Fighters are still killing Saibamen. Will Android 18 be able to overcome Android 17's mind control, and can Goku escape his icy prison? Major Events *Goku battles against Frieza and Cell in Hell. *Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Uub combat the residents of Hell on Earth. *Android 17 uses mind control on Android 18. Battles *Uub (Majuub) vs. Saibamen *Uub (Majuub), Goten, and Trunks vs. Saibamen *Gohan vs. General Rilldo *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) and Cell (Super Perfect) *Vegeta vs. Nappa *Vegeta vs. Hell Fighter 17 Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Check-In Station *Earth **West City Objects *Tail *Car Trivia *Unlike in Dragon Ball Z, in this episode, dead villains like Frieza and Cell do not have halos over their heads while in Hell. *During his fight with Cell and Frieza, when Cell fires the Kamehameha, Goku says to give him some credit. However, the Kamehameha was created by Master Roshi, not Goku. Goku might have meant the Super Kamehameha, which was first used by him. *Many of the events in this episode mirror events that have happened in the past: the top half of Cell's body is blown away by a Kamehameha, Frieza is cut in half by his own Destructo Disk similar to his battle on Namek, and Nappa destroys an entire city with his Volcano Explosion. Also, Cell's Solar Flare on Goku prior to absorbing him recreates a similar allusion to Cell in his Semi-Perfect form using the same Solar Flare prior to absorbing Android 18 as well as him trapped into Cell's body as is he absorbed the Androids. In this case, he did not scream in a manner when he absorbed the two Androids. *Goku uses two attacks each against Frieza and Cell that would have killed them, had they not been dead and unable to die again. It is stated early in the series by King Kai, as well as other characters throughout the series, that once already dead, one cannot die again. However, in the Kid Buu Saga, when Kid Buu is about to blow up Grand Kai's Planet and again when Vegeta is about to fight Kid Buu, Goku says that people can die again while already dead, in which case they are erased from existence. *Goku flying over Frieza's yellow Destructo Disk and wielding a steel rod while fighting Frieza and Cell alludes to Flying Nimbus and Power Pole that Goku who always used as a child. This becomes more evident by the fact that he is a kid again. Perhaps the analogy occurs cited by the Dragon Ball GT express and bring to mind a plot similar to Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 43 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 43 (BDGT) pt-br:A volta de Cell e Freeza fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 43 it:Cell e Freezer pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 43: Nikczemni wojownicy z Piekła! Cell i Freezer odrodzeni Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT